Belt tracking is a problem in any industry that uses conveyor belts. It is often not a major problem but rather a maintenance nuisance that progressively over time becomes a major cost.
Several factors can affect belt tracking. Misalignment of the rollers will cause corresponding belt tracking problems. Uneven loading of conveyor belts may also cause tracking problems as well as unequal driving forces across the belt width.
Further, it is common for a tracking device for conveyor belts to fail prematurely. Carry back material (material that has not been removed by a belt scraper at the conveyor discharge point) for instance may cause material build up and result in the rollers and pivot mechanism to seize into a misalignment position.
Various conveyor belt systems have been developed over the years with design considerations relating to accurate tracking. Within any belt the ability to track will vary considerably and this in turn is due to a number of variables involved in the production of a belt itself. Compounding this problem is the possibility that the belt might be stretched upon installation. Over correction during initial tracking adjustments may result in stretching the belt in inappropriate areas.
It has also been observed that existing tracking devices will only align a conveyor belt once it is way off center thereby resulting in serious damage and down time.
It therefore becomes clear that there exists a need for a compact yet effective system by which a conveyor belt may be selectively held in a prescribed aligned orientation.